


Brincando com o perigo

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adultery, BDSM, Drama, F/M, Infidelity, Portuguese, Romance, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione brinca com fogo sem se dar conta das consequências</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brincando com o perigo

**Author's Note:**

> **Nome da fic:** Brincando com perigo  
> **Autor**: Magalud  
> **Censura**: alta  
> **Gênero**: Romance, Drama  
> **Personagens**: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy  
> **Spoilers**: pós-DH  
> **Avisos ou Alertas**:Ligeiro bondage, BDSM, inconsistência de datas. Sim, eu ignorei o pequeno Hugo, tadinho.  
> **Notas**: Inspiração em Alice Cooper, House MD e Marilyn Manson. Publicado para comemorar a volta do Nyah!, após um longo e tenebroso inverno  
> **Resumo**: Hermione brinca com fogo sem se dar conta das consequências  
> **Tamanho**: 3.150 palavras, segundo o Word  
> **Agradecimentos**: Cris betando, como sempre  
> **Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger e todos os outros personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, a seus advogados, e aos engravatados da Warner Brothers. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com eles ou com a dinheirama que eles ganham com Harry Potter. Bom, é claro que eu aceitaria o dinheiro, se eles estivessem oferecendo.

**Brincando com o perigo**

Hermione sabia dizer quando tudo começara. Talvez não com a exatidão que gostaria, mas ela sabia quando aquela loucura invadira sua vida. Mas ela se assustava ao pensar o quão perigosa a situação tinha se tornado.

Harry pedira à amiga estudiosa o favor de defender o apelo de Lucius Malfoy ao Wizengamot. Depois de oito anos, o cabeça do clã Malfoy entrara com um recurso para comutar sua pena para prisão domiciliar. Ele nem tentara pedir liberdade condicional, pois lhe seria negada logo de cara. Então, a prisão domiciliar poderia ser mais palatável aos juízes.

Não foi. Apesar de Hermione ter terminado seu curso em Leis Bruxas e ser incansável na pesquisa para favorecer seu cliente, ela não contava com a oposição política da maior corte bruxa. Para o recurso sequer ser examinado, ela teve que sentar com a promotoria inúmeras vezes, negociando os termos do acordo para uma possível prisão domiciliar de Lucius. E a cada negociação, ela voltava para Azkaban, levando a seu cliente as novidades das conversações.

Lucius era perigoso, mas Hermione não era boba. Ela estava preparada, ou achou que estava.

Hermione se enganara.

A princípio, Hermione esperava encontrar oposição e xingamento do bruxo elitista e de sangue puro. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Lucius perguntou por que ela o ajudava, e ela foi sincera ao responder que era um pedido de Harry para promover integração de bruxos de todas as origens. Ele não tocou mais no assunto, concentrando-se no recurso, mas Hermione sabia que aquilo estava longe de se encerrar.

Lucius era perigoso.

Os juízes queriam obrigar Lucius a dormir em Azkaban todos os dias, mesmo que ficasse preso em casa. Ofereceram prisão domiciliar com recolhimento diário à prisão e sem direito a portar uma varinha. Lucius recusou, Hermione concordou com a decisão dele.

— Teria me aconselhado a aceitar a oferta?

— Não, essa oferta é muito ruim. Podemos tentar negociar uso restrito de varinha. Para uso doméstico apenas.

— Preciso pedir perdão?

Ela folheou papéis.

— Os juízes...

— Não, eu falo do _seu_ perdão. Pelo que aconteceu em minha casa durante sua visita.

Hermione esperava por aquilo, mas mesmo assim ele a pegara de surpresa.

Perigoso.

— Sr. Malfoy...

— Chame-me de Lucius, por favor, Sra. Weasley.

— Então me chame de Hermione.

— Excelente. Mas me responda: devo pedir perdão?

— Não deveríamos falar disso.

— Eu só gostaria de esclarecer que naquela ocasião eu estava sob circunstâncias... implacáveis. Em outros tempos, eu a teria tratado de maneira muito diferente na minha casa.

Hermione o encarou, dura.

— Ah, claro. Posso imaginar o tratamento que alguém da minha linhagem receberia.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um meio sorriso.

— Pode não acreditar, Hermione, mas todas as mulheres que visitaram aquela ala da mansão sempre foram até lá voluntariamente. Isso, foi, obviamente, antes de Bellatrix e o Lorde das Trevas se instalarem na mansão. Ah, aquele lugar foi palco de episódios memoráveis e muito prazerosos. Não posso evitar imaginar que você também poderia se divertir muito com os outros... er... brinquedinhos que existiam lá naquela ocasião.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, fazendo muita força para não enrubescer.

— Está dizendo o que eu acho que está dizendo? Isso é altamente impróprio! Eu sou uma mulher casada, você também é casado!

Lucius ergueu os olhos para cima, numa expressão entediada.

— Valores morais de classe média são tão ultrapassados... Eu teria pensado que Weasley, como sangue-puro, teria explicado que um pouco de liberalidade no casamento é uma antiga prática bruxa muito tradicional. Minha amada Cissy sempre me deu plena privacidade para minhas brincadeiras na masmorra da mansão. Se ela não tivesse esse probleminha de frigidez, ela também teria um playground exclusivo.

Ela decidiu não deixar sua mente passear na imaginação atiçada pelas palavras dele. Enfiou a cara nos papéis e desconversou:

— De qualquer maneira, é melhor nos concentrarmos.

— É claro, claro.

Hermione continuou de olho grudado nos papéis, a mente ágil querendo dispersar as imagens que passavam na sua cabeça. Então, de repente, ela sentiu Lucius sussurrar bem perto de seu ouvido:

— Mas se você ficou interessada, podemos falar mais sobre isso mais tarde.

Perigoso.

o0o o0o o0o

— Você poderia ter dito não, Mione. Se ele estiver incomodando muito...

— Não se preocupe, Harry. Não sou mais nenhuma garotinha. Malfoy Sênior gosta de fazer joguinhos mentais, mas não me assusta.

"_Mentira_!", rosnou sua mente traiçoeira.

Ron riu-se:

— É, aquele pomposo não tem chance contra minha Mione. Mas você acha mesmo que eles poderão dar o que ele quer?

— Não vejo por que não. Eles querem ter certeza de que vão arrancar todas as presas da fera, por assim dizer. Na minha opinião, eles já fizeram isso quando congelaram seus bens.

Harry concordou:

— Hermione tem razão. Influência e poder é o que move os Malfoy. Sem isso, eles são quase inofensivos.

— E o todo-poderoso Lucius tem que aguentar que a Hermione vá defendê-lo! — riu-se Ron, espalhafatosamente. — Se isso não for justiça cósmica, não sei o que é. Só não gosto que minha mulher tenha que passar tanto tempo com esse crápula.

— Não pense que é um prazer para mim também, Ron.

"_Ainda_", completou a mente, sempre traiçoeira.

Perigoso.

0o o0o o0o

A situação se agravou rapidamente. Hermione fez apenas uma ameaça de abandonar o caso, e Lucius não levou a sério. Era como se, mesmo sem a conhecer, ele soubesse exatamente como ela reagiria, a curiosidade insaciável implacavelmente despertada...

Claro que ela resistiu. Ela pensou em Harry, em seu marido Ron, nas consequências daquela loucura. Mas Lucius sabia ser persuasivo e (como não admitir?) muito sedutor. Ele a provocava constantemente, um assalto que a desequilibrava. Perspicaz, ele percebia os deslizes dela, os rubores, os calores. Aí mesmo é que ele provocava.

_i"Se você pudesse saber o potencial que tem dentro de você... Posso ver, uma jovem fogosa, capaz de sentir tanto prazer. Mas seria capaz de apostar que você sente prazer e dor sem misturar os dois. Pena não conhecer as delícias de uma dor prazerosa, acentuando seus sentidos, uma experiência inesquecível, se me permite dizer..."/i_

Hermione odiava quando as pernas dela tremiam diante daquelas palavras. Porém, as palavras se tornaram toques. Leves, a princípio. A ponta dos dedos dele roçando nos cabelos dela... As costas das mãos dele na parte de trás dos ombros dela... Os lábios dele sussurrando aquelas palavras quentes e tocando levemente as orelhas dela... Hermione não podia evitar estremecer. As pernas chegavam a bambear. Ela tentava resistir, mas agora a mera visão de Lucius a deixa sem compostura.

_"Ah, Hermione, se você me permitisse, eu poderia desatar o nó de sua sensualidade. Noto que você tem um vulcão dentro de você, abafado, sem um canal de expressão. Desculpe a ousadia, mas parece que seu marido não é audacioso o suficiente para ir até o limite - ou para ultrapassá-lo. Você não conhece o que jaz além da moralidade, o puro prazer, o desabrochar de sentidos que você sequer sabia que existiam. Posso apostar que só conhece o prazer e a dor separados. Não sabe a delícia da dor prazerosa, do prazer dolorido, o calor do gelo e o frio do fogo. Eu posso mostrar tudo isso para você."_

Nessas horas, nem o marido nem a filha Rose pareciam importar. Hermione estava dividida, tentando permanecer fiel a Ron. Até aquilo Lucius tentava minimizar, sempre citando costumes bruxos praticados em famílias tradicionais e "sua querida Cissy". Deus, se Narcissa Malfoy, uma Black legítima, descobrisse que ela, uma sangue-trouxa, pensava em ter um caso com seu marido, aí mesmo é que ela ia empinar aquele nariz para Hermione.

Mas Lucius logo a desabusou da noção.

_"Está enganada se pensa que isso será um caso. Se você concordar, eu pessoalmente encararei tudo como uma educação especial. Não há sentimentos aqui. Não me entregue seu coração, porque eu vou esmagá-lo, caso isso seja necessário. Você me conhece, Hermione. Algumas pessoas me chamam de malvado, mas eu sou apenas bonito."_

E ele não escondia ser pomposo, afetado, convencido, arrogante, presunçoso e presumido!

_"Também quero deixar claro que eu não mudei. Bom, suponho que sim, de certa maneira, mas não mudei na essência. Sou um homem perigoso. Venenoso como um animal peçonhento, mortal como uma lâmina afiada, capaz dos atos mais desprezíveis. Sou um Slytherin. Infelizmente, com meus bens indisponíveis, não posso recompensá-la pelo trabalho que está tendo em minha defesa, por isso me ocorreu esse tipo de compensação. Sei que gosta do tradicionalismo bruxo e, por mais que você esteja escandalizada, essa é uma tradicional prática bruxa, na qual valores monetários são trocados. Portanto, não estou oferecendo isso da bondade do meu coração. Claro que terei um prazer implícito nisso, e não vou me negar a ter esse prazer. Malfoys não abrem mão de direitos ou privilégios. Você não é tola, você sabe disso tudo. Então, se entrar nisso, vai ser com os dois olhos bem abertos, sem assumir papel de vítima. Você terá papéis bem mais divertidos para desempenhar, se aceitar. Não vou aceitar nem admitir reclamações mais tarde."_

Hermione preferiria morrer a se queixar. Porque ela não tinha mais como negar que estava fascinada. E fora de si.

A chamada "educação especial" começou com coisas simples, e ainda em Azkaban, sem sequer esperar uma decisão favorável de prisão domiciliar. O acordo foi fechado com regras simples. Hermione só precisava seguir ordens sem protestar. Ela era livre para interromper as "lições" a qualquer momento, mas não podia negociar.

O início foi quase anticlimático. Lucius a orientava a usar determinadas roupas, e ela mostrava para ele. Primeiro foram meias. Sim, meras meias femininas. Agarradinhas à pele, sensuais, de seda pura, como que abraçando as pernas. Depois as meias precisavam ter cintas e lingerie combinando. Não era nada suspeito: Hermione usava aquilo por baixo das vestes bruxas e a privacidade de Azkaban ajudava a mostrar a Lucius.

No início, ele apenas olhava. Era enervante, vê-lo encarando as pernas abraçadas pelos tecidos finos e sensuais. Ele a circundava, o risinho característico no canto da boca, soltando elogios sussurrados diretamente no ouvido dela. Hermione estremecia, a pele se arrepiava, os pelos do braço chegavam a se eriçar. Ele disse que ela já podia usar conjuntos inteiros de espartilho, meia 7/8, cinta-liga e calcinha, desde que a calcinha tivesse abertura erótica.

O ritual continuou. Eles não se tocavam, para frustração de Hermione. Demorou quase uma semana para Lucius colocá-la no seu colo, de bruços. Então ele a acariciou lentamente os glúteos bem-formados, só para dar uma palmada muito forte repentinamente. Ela gritou, e ele pediu que se levantasse.

— Ainda não está pronta. Pena.

No dia seguinte, novamente, ele pediu que ela ficasse deitada de bruços, atravessada em suas pernas. Então vieram as carícias e uma palmada forte. Dessa vez, ela não gritou. Ele deu outra palmada. E mais outra. E uma mais. Então a última, até que Hermione sentisse as duas metades da bunda quentes e com ligeiramente formigamento. Só nesse momento ela sentiu.

Estava esfogueada, vermelha também no rosto. Arfava, os seios se movimentando com dificuldade no espartilho apertado, todo tipo de calor percorrendo seu corpo todo.

Ela nunca estivera tão excitada antes.

Lucius continuou acariciando os globos, que formigavam agora com intensidade.

— Entende agora, Hermione? — Ele sussurrou, a voz sexy e rouca. — Pode sentir seu corpo reagindo? Diga-me: seu marido a fez sentir exatamente assim algum dia?

Droga. Hermione tinha que ser sincera e admitir. Pobre Ron, nunca a fizera sentir aquelas coisas. Ela sentia o sexo úmido, pronto e faminto. Se Lucius a tomasse ali, de quatro, no chão imundo de Azkaban, ela gozaria como nunca.

Mas ele inclinou-se e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

— Agora está começando a compreender.

Perigoso.

o0o o0o o0o

Harry Potter não depositara sua confiança numa pessoa ineficiente, e Hermione conseguiu a prisão domiciliar para Lucius Malfoy. Ele foi liberado com diversas condicionantes: jamais ultrapassar os limites da Mansão, usar uma pulseira mágica para monitorar seus movimentos dentro do terreno, monitoramento semanal da varinha (que ele só poderia usar para feitiços e poções muito limitados) com Piori Incantatem - enfim, o de praxe. O Wizengamot recebeu um pedido especial do Auror Chefe, Harry James Potter, citando a união da comunidade bruxa e o fortalecimento da família para justificar as razões humanitárias do privilégio garantido a Lucius Malfoy, que sequer conhecia o herdeiro de seu nome.

Naturalmente, uma vez na mansão, as aulas se tornaram mais intensas, e Hermione imaginou como ela conseguiria parar com aquilo. Até onde ela pretendia ir? Por outro lado, por que deveria parar?

Lucius continuou espancando e acariciando, alternando dor e prazer. Mas não ia muito além. A frustração sexual chegou a um ponto que Hermione descontava a insatisfação em Ron, mas no quarto. O pobre ruivo ficou meio tonto, a princípio, imaginando o que tinha acontecido para sua esposa tão certinha virar de repente uma _fêmea_. Depois ele se sentiu o homem mais feliz do mundo mágico e resolveu não questionar a sorte grande.

Nas masmorras da Mansão Malfoy, onde uma vez Bellatrix só a fizera experimentar dor, Hermione efetivamente deu um grito quando Lucius introduziu um dedo em seu sexo úmido e ardente. Ele deu um risinho.

— Quase no ponto, querida...

E a frustração de Hermione continuou. Ron continuou se beneficiando disso, maravilhado que a paixão de seu casamento tinha sido reacendida.

As exigências de Lucius aumentaram. Hermione conheceu as mil maneiras de ser amarrada: cordas, cintos, gravatas, tiras, cabos. Conheceu as dores de ter presilhas nos mamilos, cera quente na sua pele, gelo aplicado em partes tão íntimas e inusitadas. Ela também obedecia silenciosamente às ordens de seu instrutor.

_"Não teremos uma relação entre Mestre e serva, porque não firmamos esse compromisso. Você não confia em mim a esse ponto, nem eu a desejo tanto assim. Vou chamá-la de pupila. Se eu fosse seu Mestre, eu cuidaria de você por inteiro, todos os seus aspectos e interesses. Eu também teria que estudar, porque nunca tive alguém assim. Mas, infelizmente, não há confiança entre nós para tanto. Pena. Você tem sido uma boa aluna."  
_

Essa era um dos maiores incentivos e tesões de Hermione. Ser boa aluna para ele. Receber elogios de seu orientador e instrutor. Em breve, ele seria também seu amante.

Lucius sabia do que falava. Ele não só era versado, mas quase erudito nas artes do amor.

_"Que tal um pouco de couro? Sabia que, devido ao seu aspecto e cheiro inconfundíveis, o couro denota animalidade e impulsos sexuais primitivos latentes sob o condicionamento social? O couro negro, com suas associações de malignidade (trevas, noite, morte), acentua a sugestão de pecado e exerce poderosa atração sexual sobre muitas pessoas. Acho, minha querida, que você já está pronta para o couro."_

Nas masmorras bem-aparelhadas da Mansão Malfoy, Hermione se submetia aos caprichos de Lucius, sentindo desabrochar dentro de si sensações que nem imaginavam existirem. Ela estava admirada que a submissão não fosse equivalente a humilhação. Lucius a tratava como uma aluna, mas não a ultrajava. Hermione temia que ele a insultasse, mas ele conseguia ser exigente e severo sem desrespeitá-la.

Por outro lado, estava claro que não havia amor ali. Como Lucius prometera, não havia carinho. Ele não era amoroso. Hermione achava aquilo fascinante. Ela não sentia que estivesse traindo Ron. Era mesmo como uma aula, um aprimoramento.

Ela aprendeu os segredos da felação. Não era uma prática que ela gostasse, mas Ron apreciava. Para um homem de 50 anos, Lucius era viril, um membro proporcional, rosado e muito, muito convidativo, admitiu Hermione. Além disso, ele era, literalmente, uma delícia.

Ficou ainda mais delicioso na primeira vez que ele a possuiu. Sim, porque eles não transaram nem fizeram amor. Aquilo foi uma possessão, pura e simplesmente. Hermione se sentiu completamente satisfeita, preenchida. Normalmente, disse Lucius, ele brincaria com o sexo dela, usando dedos, língua e muitos brinquedos para estimulá-la. Mas ele apressara as coisas ao ver o nível de frustração sexual dela.

E quando ele a jogou na cama, abriu-lhe as pernas e possuiu-a sem sequer tirar a calcinha erótica, Hermione viu estrelas de prazer dançando em seus olhos. Lucius a penetrou como um ataque, acendendo todos os seus circuitos neurais, atiçando a totalidade de suas zonas erógenas. Ela sentia a pele totalmente arrepiada, Lucius bombando dentro dela como se fosse _dono _de seu corpo, e ela urrando feito uma banshee enlouquecida de tanto prazer, gozando como se o amanhã não fosse chegar. Ron jamais a fizer se sentir daquele jeito.

Perigoso.

— Querida — disse Ron, pesaroso, numa noite em casa —, você sabe que Lucius não será libertado tão cedo. A prisão domiciliar foi o máximo que ele podia esperar.

— É, acho que você tem razão. Mas eu tenho que tentar.

— Eu sei. Só espero que não esteja perdendo seu tempo indo até aquela mansão infernal.

— Eu assumi a defesa dele e tenho que ir até o fim — respondeu ela, tentando acreditar nas palavras. — Harry não espera outra coisa de mim.

— Está bem, querida. — Ele beijou o cabelo dela. — Acho que vou subir mais tarde. Você... não vem agora?

A insinuação de sexo estava clara. Hermione fez cara de penalizada:

— Vou daqui a pouco, mas estou muito cansada. Só o que quero é um banho e uma boa noite de sono.

Ron assentiu, sorrindo, indo para o quarto ao lado. Hermione sentiu dó no coração. Não por mentir para o marido, mas por sentir, dentro de si, que ela estava se habituando demais às aulas do patriarca Malfoy, avô do pequeno Scorpius. Mais do que se habitando, ela estava criando uma espécie de vício. A adrenalina, o puro _tesão_, tudo a fazia se sentir viva, totalmente mulher.

Hermione não queria encarar a realidade, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde ela teria que admitir isso para si mesma. Normalmente ela não tinha problemas em enfrentar fatos difíceis. Droga, ela obliviara os próprios pais durante a guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem.

Mas agora a Dona Sabe-Tudo tinha dado um passo maior que as pernas. E que pernas, cobertas por uma seda puríssima e uma cinta-liga de renda preta... Ela jamais imaginara que ela seria capaz de chegar a esse ponto. Afinal, ela nem sequer estava apaixonada pelo homem.

Mas agora ela simplesmente não conseguia pensar em seus dias sem uma surra para esquentar seu traseiro, ou sem a pegada que a fazia trêmula só de lembrar.

Ron morreria. Harry jamais a perdoaria. Ela poderia até perder a guarda de Rose.

Era um preço alto demais.

— Você quer romper nosso acordo, Hermione? — indagou Lucius. — Você pode fazer isso a qualquer hora, você sabe.

— Não! — Ela se surpreendeu ao ver que tinha erguido a voz. — Desculpe, não quis gritar. Mas não quero terminar com nosso acordo.

— Entendo. Mas você sabe tão bem quanto eu que essa desculpa de trabalhar na minha defesa é apenas isso: uma desculpa. Eu nunca obterei perdão.

— Foi o que me disseram.

Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu um meio sorriso.

— Muitas pessoas diriam que você ganharia mais usando seu tempo de forma mais produtiva. Posso sugerir um curso?

E foi assim que Hermione Granger-Weasley anunciou que a defesa de Lucius Malfoy estava abandonada. E ela já tinha se inscrito num curso de cerâmica Muggle.

Ron nunca reparou que sua esposa jamais trouxe sequer um cinzeiro para casa.

**The End**


End file.
